


Hogwarts

by Emeraldreader



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Diary/Journal, F/F, Magic/Bending, Minor Character Death, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldreader/pseuds/Emeraldreader
Summary: Korra has just started hogwarts and has a whole world of magic,friendships,enemies (and of course quidditch) to explore and along the way finding love





	1. A New World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so if the is anything you want to see just comment it

7.00 AM April 5 2014

“Korra wake up”.

“Ugh mornings are evil” came the reply.

She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror the lack of sleep could be seen dark rings encircled her eyes. Of course this was because she was 11 and would finally be attending Hogwarts in September.

“Hurry up sweetie” the voice came again.

“Coming mum” Korra replied dragging herself downstairs pushing her longish hair out of her eyes. She reached the kitchen where both her parents were waiting to congratulate her on the day. “Happy birthday” her father Tonraq told her “thanks dad” she said as he gave her a bear hug. “Now for your present” Senna interrupted “me and your father decided to give your 100 galleons for when we go to Diagon alley in August to pick up your school supplies and you can buy something for your birthday but for now you have normal school”

“Aw mum please just one day off” Korra squealed back

“No. Now get ready” she said definitively

9.00 AM

All Korra could think about for the rest of the day was what she was going to spend her money on and what house she would be sorted into. She knew it wouldn’t be Slytherin as she was muggle-born and the was still hate on them, it could be Gryffindor as she thought of herself as quite resilient and brave,except she was still too scared to come out to her parents as bi.

12.00 AM

In the school canteen Korra met her best friend a half-blood name Jinora. “So happy birthday and all that but what house do you think you’re gonna be in i’m gonna be a Gryffindor like my dad” she spoke quickly. 

“I’m probably gonna be in Hufflepuff” Korra replied glumly. 

“Don’t be like that i’m sure you’ll be great at something maybe elemental studies where we learn to bend the elements from guest teachers”. 

Korra smiled “maybe...anyway catch up with you later”.

“Wait you’re not going to sneak off to Sato’s place again are you” Jinora said grabbing Korra’s arm “Because her father is the minister of magic he could stop you from even attending Hogwarts”

Korra sighed “Right as usual” ”It’s just…” 

“Korra you can speak to me you know that”

“Okay i haven’t come out to my parents and I hate hiding stuff from them” “Korra” Jinora said soothingly “You’re parents are very accepting people they will understand” “Thanks” She smiled back.

9.00 PM

Korra sat in bed in the dark thinking over Jinora’s words from earlier before making her decision and descended the stairs and entered the living room. 

“Mum,Dad I need to tell you something” “I’m bi”. 

Her parents turned to face her “We know honey we were just waiting for you to make the first move” her mother spoke softly. “We will always be here for you” her father added. 

“Thank you for accepting me I should have told you earlier” as tears rolled down her face as they pulled together for a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra-is muggle-born her mum is muggle and her dad is a pure-blood squib  
> Jinora-her father is headteacher


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra visits Diagon Alley to get all her school things and ends up bumping into someone unexpected

10.00 AM 24 August 2014

Korra hadn’t slept at all that night as all she could think about was her trip to Diagon Alley to pick up all her new school supplies for the start of term in just over a week.

Over breakfast her parents had compiled a list of everything they needed to get:

Three sets of uniform  
One hat  
One pair of gloves  
One winter cloak  
Complete set of books  
A cauldron and potions supplies

And the one Korra was most looking forward to her wand which she had been waiting for ever since she could remember.

12.00 AM

They arrived at the leaky cauldron a run down sort of pub that as they traveled through it seemed to contain a few shady looking people that watched them pass until the reached a courtyard out the back.

“What are we doing here it’s empty” Korra thought.

Her question was answered as a rumble came from the brick wall opposite them and the bricks began to part leaving behind an archway towards a colourful road of shops leaving Korra jaw dropped at all the possibilities she could imagine.

“Korra why don’t you and your mother go get your robes fitted while I go get your books”.

“Where?” Korra began before spotting a faded grey sign hanging above a tattered looking old door stating Madam Malkin’s.

“Mum can you wait outside while I go to get my robes fitted” she said as she ran towards the door bursting through in the middle of another girl getting her robes fitted.

The girl was taller than Korra with long raven black hair at the sound of the door opening she had turned to see who had entered.

Korra was in a trance because of the emerald eyes that stared at her a slight hostility within their core.

“Step here dear” and old woman said to Korra who she assumed to be the proprietor of the shop.

“Hi are you excited for your first year at Hogwarts” the girl next to Korra asked. 

“Yes. Very but how did you know that i’m starting?” Korra wondered aloud.

“Oh sorry my name’s Asami Sato and your Korra Zaheer right?” “I’ve seen you sneaking around our garden and my fathers mentioned you were a muggle-born in the area but I don’t hate your kind”.

“Wow i’ve always wanted to meet you your my wizarding hero from reading the prophet”. “I heard you can already perform some pretty complex spells without any training” Korra said excitedly.

“Well when we get to Hogwarts I can teach you some of it” Asami replied blushing. No one had ever spoken to her with such enthusiasm

“All done dear” the old woman said to Asami.

“See you soon Korra” 

1.00 PM

It was finally time for Korra to get her wand so her and her parents headed for Ollivander’s wand shop.

As they passed through the door a bell rang in the back past the tall dusty shelves crammed with wand boxes with unreadable labels.

“Hello there Avatar” an old man said emerging from the shadows.

“Avatar?” Korra asked him.

“Yes the one destined to master the four bending arts and save the world from the approaching darkness”. “Now let us find you a wand”.

Many wand trials later the current wand began to glow in Korra’s hand. “Ah yes I know this one 13 ½ inch, cherry wood and a hair from Dumbledore’s head” 

“So Dumbledore’s real”

“Very much so I have met him many a times and this is the only wand hair he ever supplied maybe he had foreseen your destiny before he passed”

Korra looked on in awe “I promise I will do great things with this wand”

“Another said that just before his fall to the dark side began” “Dark magic is very tempting and very powerful and unlocks powers some would consider unnatural” “Have you heard the tale of Vaatu the dark one”.

“No” Korra replied nervously.

“I thought not it’s not a story anyone should have to bear the burden of knowing.” “I pity you young one for having such a responsibility to this world”.

Korra ran out the shop straight into her parents “Korra are you alright” 

“No that man said i’m the Avatar and I have a destiny to the world and it scared me” “Is it true?”

Korra parents looked at each other nervously “It’s true we wanted to save you from this but destiny always arrives” “But to cheer you up lets go buy you a pet with your birthday money I know you’ve always wanted one”.

Korra smiled weakly “Thank you for at least trying but you could have at least tried to tell me”

2.00 PM

The family had just entered the pet shop (after a while of hunting for it in the bustling crowds) and a large white dog jumped on Korra.

“Back Naga naughty girl” the woman who owned the shop shouted at the dog making it sadly wine and head into a corner. “Hello dears what would you like to buy today”.

“I want the dog” Korra set before anyone else could input.

“But Korra dogs aren’t allowed at hogwarts”.

“Please” Korra said using her bright blue eyes in a puppy dog way to convince them.

“Fine but if they send her home she’s still your responsibility”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore-is from the main Harry Potter universe as he has the ability to reality jump and most likely will not appear again
> 
> Next chapter will be set on the Hogwarts express and will have half for Korra and half for Asami and then it will be the sorting ceremony


	3. Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami board the train to Hogwarts and meet new friends.

11.00 AM 1 September 2014

Korra

”Goodbye Mum” Korra said as she hops onto the scarlet train just as it begins to leave the station. As the train began to leave she searched for an empty seat until she reached a carriage that only had two boys in it. “Can I sit here”.

“Sure the taller looking one said to her” offering her the seat next to him.  
“Hi im Bolin and this is my brother Mako” the shorter of the two said excitedly “Are you excited to start at hogwarts”.

K:”Yeah I am… oh sorry my name is Korra”

B:”What’s your blood status” he started before noticing the look on her face “Um… sorry I asked”

M:”So Korra what house you thinking”. “Me and Bo are thinking Gryffindor like our dad”

K:”I dunno, i’m not really that optimistic so most likely hufflepuff but at least I can still try out for the team eventually”.

 

B:”You play quidditch that’s cool, me and Mako play beaters back home with our friends”.

K:”No i’ve never played but I hear all about it from my uncle I really want to be a seeker”.

M:”Yeah I bet but I imagine with those muscles you must work out a bit so you might me a good beater but on the other hand you’re quite agile looking so maybe a chaser is more fitting”.

K:”Yeah I hope I can try out soon though and are you guys excited for the feast I heard there is more food than you can imagine”.

B:”You bet, can’t wait” “I also saw this cute girl at the station hoping to see her again later at the feast”.

M:”Bolin I know you have girl troubles but Korra really doesn’t need to hear about them”.

K:”And you never know I might steal her from right under you”.

M:”Wait you’re…”.

K:”Yeah have a problem with that”.:”

M:”No. No. Wizards tend to be a tad more accepting than muggles so you should be fine”.

1.00 PM 

“Anything from the trolley dears” and old woman said as she rolled up with a trolley full with many colourful foods that even Korra had trouble imagining.

K:“I have no money”.

“Don’t worry” Bolin butted in “We do and we’ll take one of everything.

5.00 PM

Over the hours of the rest of the journey Korra slowly learnt more about the two brothers and more about the wizarding world and nearing the end of the journey she felt like she had made her first friends in the wizarding world. Until she heard a loud barking noise.

B:”What’s that?”.

K:”I think I just found the reason dogs aren’t allowed at hogwarts.

M:”That’s yours”.

K:”Yep. Naga’s her name she made sound intimidating but in reality she’s a big softball. Come. We can go check on her.

7.00 PM

The train had finally pulled into the station and the students began to disembark and a large voice boomed out “First years this way”. Korra and the others made their way over to where the voice was emanating from to reveal it was coming from a tall man “Hello everyone i’m Bumi and i’m the hogwarts groundskeeper. Now follow me down to the boats to get you to the feast on time.

Asami

11.00

“I’m sorry your father couldn’t make it to see you off but I promise he will be made to send you a letter later. He’s just too engrossed in the political affairs of our nation. Oh and do watch out for that Korra girl I don’t trust mudbloods like her lot”.

“Mum you worry too much” Asami said stepping onto the train “I met Korra she seems like a nice person but I promise that I will get to know her better incase of an “emergency””.

“Well anyway have a good term and I will see you at christmas”.

Asami searched around the train looking for seats until she spotted Korra coming towards her. Quickly she made a turn into a cabin next to her and sat down engrossing herself in a book.

“Did I say you could sit there” she said sternly. “Nah it’s fine. I wouldn’t be caught dead harassing Asami Sato the minister’s daughter. Sorry i’m Kuvira third year Slytherin”.

“Oh i’m sorry but hi nice to meet you”.  
“Well you need to be careful they say those you meet on the first train ride will define what you become”.

“Bit deep isn’t it”.

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t but most people believe that you are defined by those who influence you”. “Say have you met anyone else starting in your year”.

“I have actually. Korra a muggle born”.

“The dark skinned one?”.

“Yes. Why do you ask?”.

“Well I mean look at her she looks amazing and she is going to be one of those special ones you will want to hold onto for the rest of your life. But you might want to start now”.

“Nah. I kinda think we hit it off from the start so maybe friends?”.

“Friends it is”.

7.00 PM

As the two of them disembark the train Kuvira points over to a tall man and tells Asami she will have to cross the lake by boat with the other first years to make it to the feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira,Bolin and Mako-all half bloods
> 
> Next chapter will be the sorting so it will have an inpact on everything that happens onwards


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new first years are sorted into their houses.

7.10 PM 1 September 2014

Korra and the others had been walking for a number of minutes before the reached the boats and they were told to board them. Korra sat in the one nearest to her with Mako, Bolin and Asami who had appeared out of nowhere. As soon as everyone was seated the boats began to glide silently across the lake past trees that hadn’t reached their stages and finally, the went around the edge of a cliff and their first sight of Hogwarts was in front of them. Everyone’s jaws dropped in awe at the magnificence of the castle. The tallest towers, the immaculate brickwork, the windows all lit by a spectacular light giving off an aura of magic that nothing else could quite compare to. Finally, they reached the boathouse and disembarked, making their way up the stairs at the back until they reached two doors within which were carved the Hogwarts emblems and then they opened and an older woman came out.

“I am Professor Beifong and this is your sorting ceremony. The house you are sorted into will be your home and family during your years of Hogwarts. Now I am head of Gryffindor house but don’t expect any special treatment from me. You will be called on soon.” she said turning around and re-entering the hall.  
Nervous chatter began to start up about what house everyone was going to be placed in but Korra had no worries as she would be happy no matter where she was placed.

“You may now enter” a deep voice from the hall said as the doors began to open.

The students walked silently in a single file line down the length of the hall as the eyes of the seated students watched their march to the front of the room before they came to a stop in front of a stall with a hat.

“You will now be called up in alphabetical order to be sorted into your houses” Professor Beifong called out holding a roll of parchment which presumably contained all of the students names. “When you come up you will place the hat on your head and the go to the table of your assigned house”.

“Amon Bolin” 

Bolin walked up to the stool and placed the old hat on his head. “Now look at you another Amon. I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor!”. Cheering began at one of the tables as Bolin walked over to it and sat down.

The sorting continued with Mako also being place in Gryffindor then Beifong Opal in Hufflepuff then and Gyatso Jinora in Gryffindor next it was Asami and to everyone's shock “Slytherin” were the words uttered from the hat’s mouth. The Sato’s had always been Ravenclaws so why had it changed. Asami took a seat at the Slytherin table with cheering around her happy to have one of the most influential people in the school with them.

Next up was Unnamed Kai and before long “Zaheer Korra” called. Sitting down on the stool the hat spoke to her “Avatar ey. It’s a surprise for sure but from all of the experiences and feelings the only place you can go is… Hufflepuff!” the final cheer of the evening rang out as Korra to a place next to Opal. “So… Hey guess we’re roomies”.

“Guess we are”

The food appeared and headmaster Tenzin walked onto his podium to begin his speech “Welcome to all our newcomers and welcome back to our returning students as usual I have some announcements. All students must now travel around in pairs for their own safety anyone spotted alone will be placed in detention. The spirit portal that has recently opened in the forbidden forest anyone who enters will be instantly expelled from the school as this has increased the magic potential of the area has resulted in an influx of magical creatures on the grounds. And as usual quidditch trials will be held from october. Now eat!”  
“So…” Opal spoke to Korra “Since we’re going to have to endure each other for the foreseeable future we should become friends”

“Sounds like a good idea. So what do you know about the wizarding world”.

“Well since I’m a pureblood I grew up in it and I’ve learnt all about the politics of our world from my mother who is an important official in the ministry”.

“Well I’m a muggle-born but I knew about our world from my father who’s a squib and my uncle Professor Unalaq”.

“I’m sorry to hear about your father”.

“No.No.It’s fine I came to accept it a long time ago. But maybe we should talk about something less sombre. Like what lesson are you most excited for?”

“Oh.Yes.Yes. I’m looking forward to transfiguration because my mum is really good at it and my aunt Lin is teaching so…”

“Well, I’m really looking forward to bending class because I have always wanted to control the elements”.

Their talk continued for a short while through dessert and then the first years were accompanied by their respective prefects to their common rooms. The corridors were silent and empty except for the flickering of the torches mounted on the walls but Korra felt every shadows cold embrace upon her and suspected something more was going on in the castle. As they reached a pile of barrels the prefects moved the barrels and explained that this was the secret passageway to the common room and that all of the other houses had one

They were shown to their dormitory but as they entered the room a while ball came soaring at Korra.

“It’s alright Naga. This is our new home and this is my new friend Opal she’s going to live with us. Naga why don’t you go and say hello. I’m sure she’ll spoil you as much as I do”.

Before long both girls were tired of playing with Naga and laid on their beds and went straight to sleep except for Korra her dreams were plagued with dark shadows dancing in the corners of her mind taunting her and almost reminding her of someone she had been neglecting for a while. Asami Sato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe the Slytherins are paired up with the Hufflepuffs for lessons mainly for Korra/Asami purposes.


	5. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's first day at Hogwarts has many more revelations than she expected.

8.00 AM 2 September 2014  
Korra woke suddenly sweat pouring down her face and breathing heavily. This startled Opal who was on the nex bed over “What’s wrong Korra”.

“It’s nothing” she said convincing herself she was not alright.

“Korra” she replied with a worried look on her face. “Seriously I’m here to help you”.

“Fine” she said reluctantly giving in hoping it would make her feel better about it. “I’ve been having nightmares and they are reminding me of my duty to this world”. She thought she may as well go it all over with so she continued. “I’m the Avatar”. Opal’s shocked expression told her that it was not the expected answer”.

“Wait so you’re the one who’s destined to enter the convergence of worlds and stop the worlds from destroying each other” Opal paused watching Korra’s expression worsen at every word she had uttered.

“Please don’t tell anyone and let’s get to our lessons and breakfast because I am starved” Korra said brightening up.

At breakfast Korra received a letter congratulating her on making it into Hufflepuff and wished her luck in making friends and learning lots. They also received their time tables from the head of house Professor Katara Hadoka the herbology teacher. The lesson of the day was herbology so Korra and Opal headed over to the greenhouses and before long they could both see the Slytherins gathered outside jeering at them so Korra went and stood next to Asami off by the side.

“How are you?” Korra asked her.

“I don’t need your friendship” she said with some hostility towards her. “Look I’m sorry I’m having a hard time right now” her face now saddening. “My parents aren’t happy I’m not a Ravenclaw and they think it’ll ruin the family image” she sighed looking at the ground.

“If you need a friend or someone to talk to I will always be here for you” she said trying to convey empathy and not anger in her words.

“Thanks Korra. You’re a good person”. She finally replied as Professor Hadoka called them into the greenhouse.

The lesson wasn’t very eventful neither was charms with Professor Kya Gyatso but transfiguration picked up the day when Korra was awarded her first five house points for answering a question correctly. She stayed behind as Opal wanted to talk to her aunt about the lesson as she didn’t quite understand some of the details.

On their way to potions Opal asked quite a strange question “Korra how did you find out about being the Avatar because I have checked the library and I couldn’t find a single book on the subject matter because they had been stolen”.

The worried Korra a lot because it most likely that someone had found out about it and was trying to prevent Korra from stopping the convergence in a few years. “I found out from the wandmaker in Diagon Alley. He said it was my destiny and then my parents confirmed they hid it from me to protect me”.

“Korra have you heard of polyjuice potion?” Opal said with urgency.

“No. Why what is it?” Korra questioned her.

“It changes the appearance of someone to look like someone else” Korra’s face began to get alarmed. “I think something larger is going on at Hogwarts”.

They both headed for their potions lesson with Korra’s uncle Unalaq who kept asking Korra questions despite knowing she did not have the answer but really all she could think about is what Opal had said to her so she decided to call Mako and Bolin together and discuss what might really be going one.

5.00 PM 

Korra met with Opal, Mako and Bolin in the library to discuss the matter Opal had brought up earlier.

“Look Korra I know you think everyone’s against you just because you’re a muggle born” Mako started. “But I think you need to relax and enjoy yourself for once and I think everyone else here agrees to” the nodding of heads around him only reinforced his point but Korra was still unsure.

“I’ll think it over but currently I have nothing to really focus my mind on except for this. Maybe when we start more of our lessons I can lighten up a bit” Korra replied a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

10.00 PM 

A cloaked figure wandered through the corridors of Hogwarts where no students could be seen and the shadows of the torch flames danced along the walls lining the path out clearly. The figure made their way down to the dungeon and kept going venturing deeper into sections students and teacher rarely ventured into until the reached a room barred by and iron door with no window and no keyhole. “Alohomora Maximus” and the door was open. After the eyes had become accustomed to the darkness the ears honed in on the only sound that could be heard the bubbling of a potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be less focused on the main plot and more on the lessons just like in the Harry Potter books.


	6. Bending Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's first bending lesson dosen't go as planned.

10.00 AM 3 September 2014

“The most important thing to learn about bending is to give it you're all. You can only channel fire if you let it flow through you, air must rush around you and carry you but this can only be done if your focus is on one bending art”. This was Korra’s first bending lesson and as with all first to third-year lessons, it was taught by a different teacher every time. Currently, they were listening to headmaster Tenzin lecture them on their chosen bending type. Korra has decided to choose air.

“Come on!” Korra said getting more frustrated with herself by the minute. “Why can’t I do it”. Next to her Opal was performing some basic airbending manoeuvres and across the classroom, Asami was bending fire with ease but of course she would she’s the best at everything which was something Korra resented about her.

“Korra!” Tenzin said snapping her out of the trance. “I don’t think you have picked a suitable for yourself the most important factor in choosing is the one you most relate to. I think water would be good for you because you adapt to change easily just like water”.

“Come on Korra” Opal had come over to check on her performance. “Maybe you should try it”.

“NO!” Korra shouted. “I’m not giving up that easy because I always have done and I hate that about myself. I want to be better but I can never force myself to commit to it. Maybe I just suck at everything and should live like a muggle” she was in tears now.

“Everyone that’s it for today you may leave” Tenzin announced to the class so he could have time alone to discuss the lesson with Korra. The students all filled out but Korra could see the looks they were giving her. They thought she was a failure to except for Opal who gave her a look of sympathy “Look I know you’re having a tough time with this” He said sitting down next to her. “But please try learning water as I said earlier it represents change and that is something you’ve not accepted yet. You’re no longer living in the muggle world you can be yourself now”.

“I don’t want to accept the fact that I’m inferior to everyone else because I grew up with people who didn’t know magic and everyone else has it so it’s all they’ve known” Korra manage through her tears.

“Korra I grew up a pureblood as did my father but he resented the fact that people called him superior to Muggle-borns. He believed that we should all be equals and if I were to remember anything from him it was when he told me “If you reach the end and feel you have accomplished nothing you have two choices reflect and try again or give up and let in forever haunt you”. He got up “I’m sorry but I have a meeting I’ve got to go but please practice for next lesson”.

This left Korra deep in thought wondering about what he said and whether she could apply it to herself. She had always waded through her failures constantly regretting decisions she had made in the past and wondered if in another universe if she had more burdens upon her than the ones she place upon herself if she would crumble under the weight or stand strong and face them head on and accept the past on move on with the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would appreciate more comments giving feedback.


	7. Korra's Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is in a bad state and decides to practice water bending.

9.00 PM 8 September 2014

I’ve wallowed in my regrets for too long. I know that to be true. All I can think about is the mistakes I’ve made the wrong choices that led be down the wrong path, somewhere darker than someone of my age should even consider. No. Even have an inkling about my future. A future no one should have to bear let alone someone in such a vulnerable state as I am. My friends have tried to help me but I know they can’t. This is something I must confront and learn to live with on my own.

____________________

12.00 PM 15 July 2009

I’m running. Away from my cousins. They’re five years older than me in their second year at Hogwarts. They’re bullies and I have no doubt that their father was the one that put them up to this. Maybe I should hide or fight back but I know no matter what I do the blame will be pinned on me. I’m hiding behind a crate in the garden. It was my fathers birthday so everyone on his side of the family was invited around to celebrate. I know that the adults won’t do anything as their senses are already too dulled by the alcohol and it’s not even late and they all know that they have work tomorrow. So looks like I’m all on my own. 

They’ve found me is my first thought as I hear feet pattering against the grass softly approaching my hiding spot and sure enough they’ve found me because the first thing I see is a fist swinging towards my face. And sure enough it hits because I know I’m not quick enough to dodge it. They drag me about into the open and unleash a barrage of fists against me and all I can feel is hurt everywhere and I know tomorrow I’m going to wake up covered in bruises. After they’re done they leave me and I’m too weak to pick myself up off the ground and just my luck a downpour begins churning up the mud all around me and I know that it’s going to be all over me. At least I now have a cover for my bruises. I pick myself up and drag myself to the cover of the shed nearby and sit down on a box inside. This is all my fault for being too weak and not able to stand up for myself because all I know is pain for my cousins and the bullies and school and it’s all my fault.

__________________

10.00 PM 8 September 2014

Laying in my bed and thinking about my past failures doesn’t help so I decide maybe I should try waterbending. It’s not like I have anything better to do. Making my way carefully out of bed and down through the dorms and out of the common room is a struggle as I tend not to be the quietest person especially when I’m in a tantrum. Through the corridors which are sparsely lit is terrifying but also thrilling knowing that I’m breaking rules. How exciting. Finally I reach and empty classroom on one of the lower floors and check around before opening the door to check that no one is following me. After a while I sigh and enter the room. It’s large enough for my intended purposes but the size could be a problem due to the echoes but I’ll deal with that later.

_____________________

3.00 PM 10 April 2012

I’m walking through the school playground with Jinora. She’s been my only friend since forever as no one really seems to identify with me maybe it’s just because me and Jinora are magic users. The playground is packed as students are making their way home for the easter holidays. At last some peace from school because it’s really getting on my nerves because I can’t get any of it. Not that it matte’s the best in the class years above of what she should be and I guess I’m mature for my age and least that's what my parents and the teachers say but who believes them. As I cross the playground I hear someone shout “Little Girl”. I know it’s one of the bullies making fun of how short I am compared to the rest of the year and unfortunately I’m used to it. There’s five boys and the first thing they do is push Jinora away saying “You’re not part of this smartass” but she runs of to get help for me but it’s already too late as their torture session has begun. 

The bullies at my school scare everyone as soon as they’re seen people run because they have such a reputation. The teachers know this but even they’re scared as these guys are about six foot which is taller than most of the teachers. Eventually they’re done with me and I scurry off home before they change their mind because no one can save me from them. At home I yet again reflect on my failures and decide the only way to make a difference is to learn to fight back the only problem is I don’t know how to fight.

______________________________  
10.30 PM 8 September 2014

As I set up practise dummies and the like it suddenly become clearer why I shouldn’t be in here at this time of the night because this eerie quietness is unsettling. I decide the first thing to start with is work on my footwork so I place myself in a strong position with one food in front of the other and take my deep breaths before starting and closed my eyes. Then I let all my rage and anguish flow through me and out of my fingertips. I can feel something hovering above my hand a drop of sweat most likely but I can bend so it’s a start. Before long more drops of sweat have joined it from the stress and strain and they’re flowing across the room in waves and tentacles extensions of my body. I’ve finally come to accept that I can’t move on without letting go of my past failures and now I’m better and I can get better I just need to let go.

I hear footsteps nearby so I slow my breathing so it can’t be heard. The footsteps stop in front of the door but then continue going. I realise they didn’t sound like adults footsteps so it must be a student and I decide to follow the cautiously at a slower pace so I cannot be spotted. I open the door and look out I see a cloaked figure walking away from the door and our chase begins. Through corridors up and down stairs before I realise they know I’m there so I step out of the shadows and question why they are out of bed. “Hey why are you not in bed” I say. “I could say the same to you” a slightly raspy voice coming from the figure says cackling “Follow me I need to show you something”. Still not trusting them I decide to follow anyway. I could not tell their gender based on their voice or physique as they’re wearing a cloak but I almost feel as if I know this person. After a while of walking we reach the steps to the dungeons “Down here” they say. I continue to follow the cloaked figure deeper and deeper into areas that i’ve never visited and finally we reach a door with no window or keyhole “Alohomora Maximus” are the next words spoken and the door flicks open. I walk in through the door and the first thing I hear is the bubbling of a cauldron so I walk forward to inspect it but before I can a bucket of it is thrown at me containing the same potion and then I’m hit with the bucket and lose consciousness.

8.00 AM 9 September 2014

I wake suddenly and feel is if I had been dreaming of something important before but I can’t quite remember what it was but I was definitely not in my bed so I wonder if it was real or was actually a dream. God it can be confusing at times. “You alright” Opal asks me noticing the look on my face. “Yeah I’m” fine I respond and push the dream out of my head and decide to get on with the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be an Asami chapter like this one with flashbacks or a Korra one with the first quidditch lesson


	8. The First Quidditch Lesson (and the last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has her first Quidditch lesson but beforehand a new conspiracy is discovered.

9.00 AM 1 October 2014

Korra was sitting down in the great hall the cloudy magic above her threatening to rain emulating every dark feeling she had ever had and ever wanted to get rid of. Opal sat down next to her “How you doing today. You left the dorm even before I woke up it’s a start for you”.

“Yeah I guess so I’m just looking forward to the first quidditch lesson of the year” she said her nervousness resounding in her voice.

Opal’s green eyes showed sympathy which was an emotion he rarely showed to anyone let alone Korra. “Just take it easy I know something’s wrong with you but I’m not going to pry because that won’t make you feel better but maybe quidditch will”.

“Well to start with I don’t really know how to play so maybe don’t get too ahead of yourself on the reassuring front…”.

“Korra are you alright” Opal started before noticing Korra was looking elsewhere specifically at her adopted sister Kuvira which she had been doing repeatedly of the past few weeks which was beginning to worry Opal because she knew Korra was in a vulnerable state and Kuvira had a habit of exploiting that.

“She’s amazing Op isn’t she I can’t believe you were lucky enough to get to grow up with her. I mean she’s technically not related to you by blood so why haven’t you made a move on her yet. Oh quick she’s leaving let’s follow her.

Opal sighed this was starting to tire her chasing Korra around making sure she was safe and wondering what had changed with Korra and why because as of late Korra had been hanging out more with Mako and Bolin but the was Opal perceived it is Korra and Asami should be spending more time together as most of their friends has noticed they had an innate attraction to each other that they both repeatedly denied to everyone and themselves. Opal followed behind Korra at a brisk pace watching her every move even when Kuvira was lost from sight. Through the Hogwarts grounds across the main entrance, down the hill to the lake and past the forbidden forest before reaching as site surrounded by big craggy looking boulders that shielded what was going one from Opal’s eyes. Come on Korra why you gotta do this. Animated voices started up behind the boulders talking how the avatar was at Hogwarts and they had captured her. Damn it Korra. Opal leapt out from her hiding spot brandishing her wand “Let the avatar go or else”. The men all put their hands up and untied Korra from where the had placed her unconscious body. These people don’t have wands which must mean they’re muggles so how did they get onto the Hogwarts grounds.

2.00 PM

It was finally time for the first quidditch lesson to begin and Korra could barely contain her excitement which annoyed Opal who was standing next to her waiting in the entrance hall like the letter on the common room notice board had said before they were collected. Opal was still worried about Korra after what had happened earlier in the day which they had yet to talk about because Opal was under the impression that Korra did not remember the events that had occured only stirring when Opal had finally managed to carry Korra’s body up to the great hall at which point Korra had asked where she had been for the past hour as she had no memories.

A while later the quidditch teacher Professor Toza an ex collected them and led them out of their waiting area outside before turning left and following a path along past the forbidden forest and round and arriving in a valley with the quidditch pitch in the centre. All the students jaws dropped at the towering ring contemplating the size and the towers and how much pressure would be on any one player. “Right then” Toza said leading them to a shed next to the entrance “Each of you take a broom and wait for me inside the stadium”. Korra was the first one through the door and noticed all the brooms seemed old and unreliable they really think this is safe but took one anyway before walking through the folds into to the arena. 

Passing all the wooden scaffolding holding the structure up before ducking under another fold before reaching the centre of the stadium which Korra could barely comprehend. Korra started grinning as she noticed a box in the centre of the pitch. Walking over and opening it she saw three ball of which she picked up the red one and readied herself for flying.Putting one leg on each side of the broomstick she took of rocketing skywards with a precision she didn’t even know she had before rocketing towards the hoops and one end and throwing the red ball through the middle one and catching it as it came out the other side. Noticing the rest of the class had gathered to watch on the ground she decided to land. “That was very irresponsible of you young lady but that was some of the most amazing flying i’ve ever seen”. All Korra could do was blush whilst smiling proudly trying to make it look like she knew what she was doing. “Go to your head of house’s office I hear they’re looking for a new chaser”. Korra could only look on in shock they really want me. 

 

Korra made her way back to the castle alone and realised she didn’t know where Professor Hadoka’s office was. She spotted Headmaster Tenzin walking around the corridors who now had a newfound appreciation for her after she showed off her waterbending skills to him hopefully they’ll pay off. “Headmaster where is Professor Hadoka’s office”.

“Shouldn’t you be in your lesson Korra” Tenzin said sternly.

“I was told to go find her because I’m amazing at quidditch apparently” Korra beamed at him.

“Well then I wish you luck Professor Hadoka’s office is on the fourth floor next to the defense against the dark arts room”. Korra rushed off after quickly thanking him and made her way up multiple sets of stairs nearly tripping over a number of time before finally reaching the office breathing heavily she knocked on the door.


	9. Asami's Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami has a lot on her plate but watching Korra play quidditch may help to calm her down. Meanwhile we jump ahead a few years to find she is now hiding something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Chapters should be back on schedule from today.

10.00 AM 3 October 2018

Hogwarts Year 5 Day 33

We all stand at the edge of the world and some point alone,afraid,confused, contemplating everything you’ve ever know and it hurts a lot especially for me someone who has never had the full support of their father who is too busy working and worrying about everyone else to care about his family. And now an owl arrives always the one to bare the news no matter how bad but at this point in my life I’m used to that. I open it and the tears begin to fall.

Dear Asami

I’ve made a mistake and I hope you will forgive me for this.

Those words are almost enough to put me off.

This is the last message you will ever receive from me and from now on you’re on your own. I found something and it’s changed something in me and all of us. I fear they’ve found me and this is the end but you are our last hope.

My breath quickened as the realisation of the responsibility that now sat upon my shoulders settled in.

Our location has been compromised the object we found contains too much dark magic and currently I am the only one holding it back from being unleashed upon the entire world.

I wish you the best of luck with what you choose to do with this information

Goodbye

Raava

This is it I think. I am now the last person on earth that can stop the encroaching darkness something even Raava couldn’t stop and she is one of the most powerful wizards to ever grace this planet.

12.00 AM 3 October 2014  
Lunch is my favourite time of the day because I get to hang out with all my friends and the food is usually better. I think the house elves enjoy making something different at lunch than making the same meal all the time for dinner. Today is a Friday so it means fish and chips a typical British delicacy. Cod caught from the north sea and chips made from the finest potatoes fried in the best ovens and hand chopped into thin fingers right for picking up and stuffing into your mouth and finally topped with just the right amount of salt and vinegar. Oh and the cod can’t be faulted either being cooked till it’s nice golden and crispy. But I got a bit off track.

Today’s topic of conversation was Korra’s recent entry into the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as a chaser. “Congratulations Korra” I said. “Thanks Sami. Hey if you want you can come watch my first practice session tomorrow”. “I would love too”.

___________________

Year 5 Day 33

Next up we had Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Varrick I know i’ve mentioned this countless times before but he’s a very useless teacher and claims to know a lot about the subject matter but from what he teaches us it’s crystal clear he does not have a clue what he is talking about and when he tells his assisstant to “Do the thing” everyone just dies a little inside at the realisation that they are going to fail the subject in their O.W.L.S. But the lesson just helped me realise that at every turn no matter how lonesome I felt there was always going to be a friend to help me pull through. 

But this guilt I feel for not telling them the truth my friends trust me but I can barely look at them without the guilt washing over me and dark thoughts drifting through my mind drawing me in and threatening to hurt everything I loved if I didn’t join them.

This quest I have been going on alone has taken such a toll on me and I can’t complete it because I don’t even know what I’m fighting for yet. I don’t condone the fact that every life that has been taken because of my faults is something that can never be forgiven and I just hope that my friends realise in the end that any pain I have endured was through my own actions and that we all lie at a crossroads now and finally the time to choose our destiny has come.

4.00 PM 4 October 2014

“Go Korra” Asami shouted into the nearly empty stadium the large wooden ring stood silent the towers blocking out the ever sinking sun and the only sounds were the occasional whooping from the members of the quidditch team. Korra was currently flying towards the goal where Phoenix the fourth year Hufflepuff whose long black hair was swept in the wind fading into the ever rising darkness was laying low waiting. Korra swooped past her and the red quaffle she held under her arm was soon soaring through the tallest middle hoop. Asami could hear their bickering from the stands and smiled at Phoenix’s misfortune as she would never here the end of it from Korra who always liked to win her arguments.

“Hey Asami” Kuvira said sliding down to sit next to her on the wooden bench. “Korra’s getting good don’t you think? She might even be able to beat us in the match soon but that’s still a might”. Asami playfully shoved her “Well you got to win or I owe Opal some money which I do no want my parents finding out about” she shuddered and the thought before quickly moving it aside. They watched the training until it was too dark to see and the team stopped playing and headed towards the changing rooms.

“Good playing today Korra” Phoenix said stepping into the shower playfully patting her on the back. “Didn’t do badly yourself from what I know”. Phoenix smiled “You still have a lot to learn Rookie but if you keep up you might just become captain one day”. “I’ve still got a long way to go and there’s still a lot of sifting through the magical world I have to do first before I consider becoming a school celebrity which has never really appealed to me until now”. They both smiled and chatted as they got changed and headed back towards the castle.

Asami walks back into the castle with Kuvira both laughing at a joke she had just told until they bumped into Professor Tenzin. "Ah Asami there you are". His face fell in sorrow knowing what he was about to tell her would change her forever and that is something he never wished to tell anyone "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but your mother has been killed the body could not be recovered. Asami face said it all as the tears began to flow freely as Kuvira put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "It'll be okay" Kuvira lied knowing it really wasn't. Tenzin knelt down next to her and reassured her saying that if she felt it too much to cope with at any time she was always welcome to come to his office and talk away her struggles. "Your mother was a lovely woman we used to talk a lot long ago before your father became minister and the world was simple about everything really but the one thing she said she was the most proud of Asami was you. She knew one day you were going to do great things and I can already see a lot of that and her in you" Tenzin smiled kindly as the sun lowered beyond the horizon casting shadow over the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raava is the code name for someone we will find out about later

**Author's Note:**

> I will posting bits of background and lore for the universe here to world build


End file.
